User blog:D Man o3o/Sprites
I have stopped updating this page, but you can still view it for nostalgic reasons. I will make any missing sprites and post them to this page. Global exclusives will take a while since there are no spreadsheets for them that I know of, other than Rin (4 star), Len (4 Star), Xenon and Estia, and the Maidens. Tell me if you want me to do a specific one first, otherwise I'll make them at my own pace Most likely, I will do units with sprite sheets first since they're quick. Requests for units that are broken up and need put together such as Elaina, Raging Nick, SBS, and a ton of other special units, including the Vocaloids (Excluding Miku, and 4 star versons of Rin and Lin). I have school and work, so I need time.. HOLY CRAP ELAINA! 3+ hours of just making the sprites...UGH!!!! THIS IS WHY I DON'T LIKE BROKEN UP UNITS!! This is irrelevant because I spent 7.5 hours on Mr. Zedus over here. Here's your freaking Lucca, Yap! :3 Want to help me out or learn to do it to? All you need is Photoshop(CS6 or CC) and Flash(CS6 only!) or anything equivilant. To obtain the sprite sheets or view models of most of the sprites already made, visit this site! If you do decide to, ask me any questions if you need help. You can animate sprites if you have Photoshop, but it's much easier in Flash Vocaloids= - Rin= Rin - Len= - Meiko= Meiko - Luka= Oops! Sorry, I'm not done yet... - Kaito= Oops! Sorry, I'm not done yet... }} |-| Soul Bound Saga= - Tridon= Tridon - Hadaron= - Andaria= - Zedus= - Aurelia= - SBS Material Units= Oops! Sorry, I'm not done yet...This'll include both normal and Turbo forms of all. }} |-| 7 Star Heroes= - Atro= - Lance= - Eze= }} |-| Old Generation= These are units that were around before the 7 star era - Rosetta= Rosetta - Ardin= Ardin (Might finish others) - Lucca= Lucca (Might finish others) - Yujeh= Yujeh - Sibyl Sisters= - Eliza= Eliza - Paula= Paula - Zele= Zele - Sola= Sola Flash had an issue with the light. To be re-edited sometime soon... - Madia= Madia }} - Elmedia= Elmedia }} |-| New Generation= These are the 1st 7 star units and onward. - Elimo= Elimo - Lava= Lava - Sefia= Sefia - Kikuri= Kikuri - Alice= Alice - Loch= Loch - Zeldeus= Oulu - Shera= Shera }} - New Units 7*= - Tora= Tora - Tazer= - Kanon= Kanon - Kira= Kira - Feeva= Feeva }} - Oracle Knights= - Medina= Medina - Dion= Dion - Balgran= Balgran - Rinon= Rinon - Yuura= Yuura }} - Sacred Treasure Wielders= - Quartz= Quartz - Duran= Duran - Mahalu= Mahalu - Nadore= Nadore - Charis= Charis }} - Dormant Heroes= - Lune= Lune - Dolk= Dolk - Rahgan= Rahgan - Charla= The one who became (almost) all. - Chrome= Chrome }} - Unorganized!= - Ivris= Ivris - Quaid= - Rize= Rize - Claire= Claire - Aaron= Aaron - Raaga= Raaga - Reis= Reis - Toutetsu= Toutetsu - Griff= Griff - Iris= Iris - Libera= Libera (Rivera) - Kafka= Kafka - Rhoa= Rhoa - Edea= Edea - Michele= Michele - Melchio= Melchio - Exvehl= Exvehl }} - New 7* Units= - Sixgear= This guy. - Extra Tab= Really? }} }} }} - Unreleased= }} }} |-| Global Exclusives= The ones that no one wants to do because of how broken up they are. - Bonnie= - Carrol= Oops! Sorry, I'm not done yet... - Ciara= Ciara - Semira= Semira - Nice Burny= - Frosty= - Grandt= Oops! Sorry, I'm not done yet... - Fei= Oops! Sorry, I'm not done yet... - Fang= - Eva= - Jack= Oops! Sorry, I'm not done yet... - Nick= Oops! Sorry, I'm not done yet... - Xie'Jing= Xie'Jing Technically, she's also a Mock Unit, too. - Zenia= Zenia - Deimos= Deimos - Lucia= Lucia (The Fan Art Winner) - Haile= Haile }} |-| Mock Units= Mock units that never made it on just yet. - Ark= Ark - Eriole= Eriole - Xie'Jing= Xie'Jing Technically, she's also a Global Exclusive, too. - Lin= Lin Not all Mock Units have to come from trials. :3 I like Lin. - Grahdens= Pervy ol' Grah - Lugina= Lugina - Afla Dilith= Old Afla here.....not Alfa... - Lucius= Great Lord Lucius - Gazia= Gazia Frontier }} |-| Extras= These are sprites I made using the sprite sheets or image files from the unit, and is no where in the game...yet. |-| Others= Place to put other projects down, or free, farmable and non-usable sprites. |-| Fixes= Please tell me any sprites that need fixed or redone! - Karl= Karl }} Which category is your favorite? Vocaloids Soul Bound Saga 7 Star Heroes Old Generation New Generation (Includes Old Units 7*) Global Exclusives Mock Units Extras Category:Blog posts